My life is no longer boring
by Izayoi Kyoya
Summary: Green's life was as boring as hell. His parents says he had to be the only heir managing the research, already excelled in every subject, and he has nothing to do left. Now how will Green's Life change when the transfer students come to join? Mostly GreenxRed, there are hints of Redxall.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: If you like pokemon (anime) this is not right for you. I will be excluding Ash from here. Even if I decided out of nowhere I'm going to put him in, I'll make it so that he suffers.. So yea sorry. This is also yaoi by the way.. So if you don't like yaoi.. I can only say.. BU-BYE! There will be hints of all char x red, but mainly Green x Red. It gotta seem interesting at some point in a fangirl's thoughts. 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RED OR THE POKEMON MANGA CHARACTERS.**

**Author's note: I really have nothing to say but.. I will now be committed to this fanfiction and my other crossover. I will not focus on anything else for the moment. Sorry. There will be mistakes, sorry. Let's move on.**

/ At Murasaki Yuki Academy festival /

"Green-sama! Do your best! We love you!" The fangirls yelled, with a voice even bigger than a blowing horn's. Heck, they even had a banner that said, '_We are Green-sama's eternal sevants.'_

"_So loud" _Green thought. Although what he says doesn't match what he's thinking at all.

"Good morning girls! I thank you for coming to support me, I gladly thank you for that." *wink*. This was just a _formal_ thing for Green to do, considering he was the son of THE Prof. Oak. But to the fangirls it seemed more like a marriage proposal, then they started exclaiming that THEY are Green Oak's rightful bride. They fought in the end.. to be Green's bride.

"_At least that'll keep them busy for a while" _He thought.

"_Now I can focus on my match."_ He thought again.

Green was doing track for the festival.. And various other things. But he liked track best so he started his wonderful day with track.

Of course Green doesn't even break a sweat winning, but he still tried to run at his best. But before he could get serious, he was already at the finish line. He gave up on doing his best on track afterwards.

"_Aren't there anything interesting to do here?"_ Green thought. He would like to try his best and not be disappointed that his opponent gave up after seeing him for once. Yes, he was like the type that wanted to have fun with passion on something that he is doing, not for winning. Anything wrong?

Luckily he had heard of a rumor that traveled around that there was going to be a transfer student(s) soon here at Murasaki Yuki Academy. He had hoped that they were going to be interesting. Unlike his normal other friends, who just respect him for who he is. Sure he had some friends that cared for him, but they were as boring as hell! They wouldn't even let him do anything dangerous, just like how his family was.

They kept nagging him about, '_You're the only heir capable of managing the family business.'_ God that hurt his head like hell, but there was a condition to everything he does. That was always Green Oak's motto. The condition was, only if he wanted to do so, then he would agree.

"_And why the heck am I thinking about my family again?"_ Green asked mentally, then returned to his class for there are nothing interesting left to do other than waiting to see what the new students are like.

/ 3 weeks later /

"It seems like we are in the same class _!" said ?

"We all are! I hope we're going to have fun together this year too, right _?" asked ?

"Hn.." ? replied almost silently.

"Awwww come on buddy! Lighten up! This is our first year at this new school!" ? said with a bright smile.

"… Hai!" ? replied with a kind, genuine, and a smile that seemed brighter than the sun.

At that moment, all of their thoughts were the same about this particular silent teen,

_'God, thank you for letting me meet him. I am willing to die now..'_

Then they fainted all at the cuteness that was shown.

**AAANNNDDD SCENE!**

**Tsun-chan: Minna! I tried my best to stay out of the chapter today! Shouldn't I deserve some applause?**

***crickets chirping***

**Tsun-chan: *pouts* You're all so mean to me! T_T**

**Green: You're loud.**

**Tsun-chan: You weren't like this in the fanfic. That negative thought was suppose to be only a thought and you were suppose to comfort me with what you say, not put me in more sadness! **

**Green: Che. Pesky woman. You were lucky enough that I even agreed to become a character on your.. immature story.**

**Tsun-chan: I can always rewrite what the main pairing in this fanfic will be. You sure you want that?**

**Green *instantaneous*: NO!**

**Tsun-chan: Then be good.**

**Green: Okay.**

**Tsun-chan: So anyways, please review and give me advice. If you ask, I am not taking down the talk I'm doing at the end of each of the fanfic so give up on that idea. Anyways, I have a quiz for you guys. Let's see if you can guess who is saying what in the question mark and _ lines. I will give you the options.**

***Hint: There are will be no girl pairings with Red in this fanfiction***

**Silver, Crystal and the boys**

**Ruby, Silver, and Emerald**

**Gold, Red, Emerald and the boys**

**GOOD LUCK~~! SOREJA! BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people. This is the second chapter of 'My life is no longer boring'. Hope you enjoy, I will have a talk later at the end of the chapter.**

"Hey Green! How you doing today?" A girl named Blue asked. She was a great gal, with excellent grades, and one of the few girls that actually cared about him. He was thankful for her, not that he'd show it.

" Great.. Just great." Green said. He was mad because he only got 98 points on his math test. The subject that no one could beat him at. There were rarely anyone that surpassed Green in any subject, but when there are someone.. let's just say they'll taste the 24/7 hours of pure horror soon.

'_Must have missed a question'_ Blue figured. Green was usually a cool tempered kid, harmless (if he wants to be), and will be a great husband (if he ever thinks of having a wife).

" So.. how many questions did you miss this time?" Blue asked, figuring he might want to vent out his anger for a moment.

"2.. Freaking 2.. I missed 2 freaking questions." Green said, anger soothing out of him.

"Continue..," Blue urged

"I wonder if whoever scored higher than me felt my wrath already. If he is sneezing right now.. the 24/7 hours of pure horror has begun." Green now smirked sadistically.

'_I'll make a note not to score higher than him in any test' _Blue thought, a little frightened because dark Green came out.

*Somewhere in a random park*

"AAACHOO!" a random guy sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me! Hehehehe! Must be a pretty lady! 8D" He thought, unknown that is just the start of Green's curse.

*Back to the school*

" I suddenly feel insulted and very pissed off.." Green thought aloud.

And with that Blue sweatdropped

/In a certain roof/

Red was sleeping peacefully on the floor of the roof. Next to him was a very adorable hamster. He was great with animals, it's like he could communicate with them all.

Unbeknownst to him, there were many different colored eyes watching him. His cute/adorable/defenseless sleeping self seemed very tempting. He had silky ebony hair that only made him more tempting to touch. But the boys could manage to hold themselves back, just for this silent boy. The silent boy hated human contact for one very horrifying reason, therefore even the slightest human contact would make him wake up. He would let them into his bubble of friends and that satisfied them.. at least for now.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Emerald whispered lightly.

"No, we should let him sleep. He's had a long day, being chased by fangirls. He couldn't even order an average burger on normal speed. Not to mention they chased him out of breakfast too." Silver whispered reasons to Emerald.

"Then how did he eat?" Gold asked rather loudly, being Gold.

"Be quiet Gold! And we'll feed him when he wakes up." Ruby said, calculating at exactly what time Red will wake up.. Which is exactly.. Now!

Red slowly opened his eyes. He was still sleepy and the light from the sun blinded his eyes. He now opened his eyes completely, saw his friends and sat up.

"Konichiwa…" Red said nervously. To be honest, Red was a little embarrassed. His hair is all shriveled up from the rolling around, trying to make a comfortable spot out of the rooftop floor. And his clothes was a little out of place, so he fixed them back.

'_So cute!'_ Is exactly what all the boys thought at that moment. They could just devour the silent teen here and there, but due to his strong dislike towards human contact.. They will not.

"Hey Red! Finally you wake up!" Gold said excitedly.

"Sorry for making you wait.." Red apologized

'_Stupid Gold!' _ All the boys thought.. Including Gold.

'_Wait.. Did I just call myself a stupid idiot?'_ Gold thought, then quickly tried to suggest something else for the group to do.

"It's okay! Now let's go get lunch. Something tells me you're hungry" Gold said.

'_Nice comeback Gold. But we'll still punish you later for making Red apologize'_ All of the boys thought, now excluding Gold.

/Back to Green/

"Hey Green where are you going?" Blue asked, trying to run after him.

"The cafeteria. . .Hungry. Simple enough pesky woman?" Green teased.

"Okay first, I get it. Thank you for explaining. Second, I AM NOT AN IDIOT! You don't have to make it one word sentences.." Blue retaliated, or at least tried to.

"Whatever. I'm going to head to lunch, don't follow me." Green ordered.

"Okay!" Blue said but..

'_Silly Green. You know I'm going to follow you anyway.' _Blue thought.

/In the cafeteria/

Green had bought himself a decent lunch with a hamburger and a can of juice. He wanted to eat it in the classroom because eating on the roof was so overrated right n- who was he kidding. He just feels like the roof is too cold right now, but if he ever said it, people would think of him as a wimp. That's just how life is.. Unfair..

Then he got to the hallway of class 1-A. He sees a bunch of delinquents trying to flirt with this handsome, yet beautiful, silent teen. Green knew the kid was uncomfortable, by the look on his face. So he decided to go over there and help the kid.

"Hey there girl. Wanna skip school and go out with us?" Delinquent A asked and touched the kids arm.

'_What is he talking about? That kid's obviously a boy'_ Green asked mentally. taking steps closer to stop the delinquents.

Just when he was about to stop the troublemaker deliquent, he felt a lot of pressure and possibly killing intent, coming from the boy that was being flirted with.

The pressure went up, and up, and up. Green stopped and started to back away a bit, frightened at what the boy might do if somebody in this hallway stepped as close as one inch closer on his bubble.

Then suddenly, the delinquents dropped to their feet and bowed to the red-eyed boy. The head of the group started to call him 'Boss'.

.

.

Green was overwhelmed.. Just overwhelmed that such a small kid could make delinquents that is more stubborn than steel bow to him like he was God.

'_This kid will prove interesting in the future'_ Is now exactly Green's thought and first impression about this fragile yet very strong kid. Green had also decided. That he would become friends with this kid no matter what the consequences are.

He chanted in his head, _'No matter what the consequences are'._

.

.

.

**AAANNND SCENE!**

**Tsun-chan: Hello minna-san. I think I learned some new skills as a fanfiction writer.. I said I think so I don't know if it is showed through this fanficiton yet.**

**Tsun-chan: I planned to have only Green meet Red in this chapter, but I'll plan out how they officially meet and know each other in.. the other chapters.**

**Green: Well then hurry up.**

**Tsun-chan: You will shut up right now or I will kick you senseless. **

**Green: So what? I have the Green's curse.**

**Tsun-chan: *holds out pen and notebook* You know what this is for Green?**

**Green: Why should I care?**

**Tsun-chan: Because I can rewrite the pairings in this notebook, the pairing note! (the other version of the death note)**

**Green: You wouldn't dare..**

**Tsun-chan: Oh yes I will.**

**Green: Fine.**

**Tsun-chan: Good. Now hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya next time!**


End file.
